


Stress Reliever

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Marquillo   |   Deleted Scenes [6]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: // who said you can't find time for morning sex even in the middle of a high stakes heist??, Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Morning Sex, Part 3, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: Sergio and Raquel find a way to relieve stress.





	Stress Reliever

They had just woken up.

Together – in their RV – even the middle of this mess, it felt incredible to wake up beside Raquel every single morning.

Getting up from bed, she had gone for a shower.

And Sergio was terribly tempted to join her.

It was nearly 5:30 am, and it was still very soon to be any movement with their heist.

He knew it was a risk, leaving the control centre alone, with no one to command it, but everything was calm this early in the morning.

Still, Sergio decided to check in with Palermo to make sure everything was quiet on his end of the attack of the Bank of Spain.

Then, he took off his pyjamas and left them neatly folded on top of his pillow before entering the small bathroom of the RV.

Inside, he pulled his cotton boxers down his legs, took off his glasses and his father’s watch, and, completely nude, opened the door to the shower. It was small, like everything in this caravan, and it barely fit the two of them, but it would do.

Raquel was finishing washing the shampoo off from her dark hair.

At the sound of his approach, she looked back at him and grinned.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking a shower,” he simply explained, taking in her naked form.

He wasn’t that much taller than her, but in the small confined space of the shower stall, Sergio towered over her under the cascade of running water.

“And the mission?” she inquired, not really caring.

“Everything is under control. They won’t even know we’re gone,” he told her. Then, he promised with a smirk on his lips, “We’ll make it quick.”

She smiled widely, grabbing him by the shoulders so she could hoist herself up to reach him.

“Will we?”

“Hmm,” he told her, nodding. “I’ve read that early morning shower sex can be a great stress reliever,” And God only knew how badly they needed it, with the amount of stress they were under with this damned heist. “…not to mention very refreshing and energizing.”

Sergio passed his hands up and down her sternum, leaving her breathless and shaking.

Raquel chuckled breathlessly before another moan took over her at Sergio’s touch.

Bless the clever man for being so damn inventive.

He kissed her neck, his short beard tickling her sensitive skin, as their fingers intertwined together.

“Besides, we’re really good mixing sex with water, remember?” she prompted.

Reminiscing, they thought back on all of the times they had made love in the ocean – their wet clothes still clinging to their bodies – or in their shower back home, or in their hot tub…

Generally, they were great at sex. Period.

It never seemed to even matter where they were.

Whether it was in a regular boring bed, in a couch in his secret hangar, in a public restroom, in a hot tub, in the ocean, even in a monastery – Raquel smirked as she remembered their steamy impromptu Epicentro class – it didn’t matter.

Whenever they made love, it was like the whole world stopped.

For those few sweaty moments they spent together, giving and receiving pleasure, it was just the two of them.

Nothing else mattered.

Focusing back on the present, Raquel pulled at his medium-length brown hair as he nuzzled her neck.

Their bodies melded together as they kissed deeply and moved against each other.

He licked and nipped at her wet, sensitive nipples and his hand wandered down to find her heat, stroking her with his long agile fingers, always attentive to every reaction of hers.

In turn, Raquel reached down to find his erection, grabbing him with one firm hand and stroked him. Once, twice, three times…

The shower filled with the sound of their escalating breaths and sighs as they caressed each other’s welcoming skin. Their touch strong, passionate, sweet.

“Sergio…” she moaned. Then, begged, “Now… _Now_.”

Obliging her, Sergio gently pushed her back against the wall.

Their bodies were all wet and slippery, their skin gliding against each other.

It did make things a little tricky, but they managed to work it out.

Hooking one of Raquel’s legs around his hip, Sergio dove into her slowly.

Raquel gasped and arched her back at the sensation of having him fill her up.

Sergio was a strong man – despite being awkward and nerdy at times – he worked out frequently and kept a healthy diet whenever possible.

_Thank God for that_, Raquel thought.

Because, as luck would have it, that meant he was strong enough to hold them both upright inside the small cubicle.

He thrust into her in a steady, rhythmic motion, while Raquel desperately held on to the wall and to him, praying they wouldn’t fall.

They clung to each other – in a confusion of limbs – as he kept pumping into her, his lips never leaving her skin.

Again, and again, and again…

The orgasm built up until they reached that high peak.

Short little electric tingles raced through them as the pleasure flowed and threatened to carry them away, to drown…

Then, it came crashing down, taking control and rushing over them like a tidal wave as they came together.

It was no wonder the French referred to it as ‘la petite mort’ – or ‘the small death’.

The intense climax rocked them both, making it even more difficult to stand.

But, somehow, they managed.

Afterward, when they’d come down from their high, Sergio dislodged himself from Raquel’s body, releasing her leg and setting her down.

But they weren’t done yet.

Their relationship wasn’t just about sexual desire. And they both knew it.

Having their sexual needs successfully met, it now came the time to take care of each other.

Desire was replaced by tenderness as they gently washed each other’s skin. The soap suds making their bodies glide together with ease.

They kissed, the love effortlessly flowing between them.

There was no need for words. Everything that had to be said came through in their actions, in their movements, in their touch…

_Thank you. _

_I love you._

_I need you._

_You’re everything to me._

Sergio and Raquel held each other close under the steady stream of water.

Inseparable – like nothing in the world could ever come between them.

“We should probably check on the heist,” she commented, not moving.

“We should definitely check on the heist…” he agreed.

But neither of them moved a muscle, unwilling to let go of each other.

Leaning back to look at each, they grinned.

For as much as they wanted to stay in each other’s arms all day, there were more important things going on on the outside world, things bigger than the two of them.

Raquel made the first move.

She turned the water off and after laying a tender kiss his wet and naked chest, she got out of the shower stall.

Tossing him a towel, she instructed, “Hurry up, Professor.”

Sergio couldn’t help the foolish grin that took over.

Yes, early morning shower sex was definitely a great stress reliever.

In fact, he would dare say it was the best.


End file.
